A Relieving Sight
by trekkie'227
Summary: Takes place after 'When the Gun Goes Bang Bang Bang'. Angela waiting at the hospital for her children to wake up. This is my first fanfic so please let me know what you think!


**NOTE: I own nothing except my ideas. All the characters belong to TNT. **

**Thanks to a suggestion I received, I added Jane's concern for Frankie. **

Angela looked down at her daughter, her baby, lying motionless on the hospital bed. She looked so serine that one could almost forget what had happened. Then a doctor would bustle in to check something or the intercom would crackle to life and ask for someone and the peace would be shattered again.

It had been almost two days sense Jane had been shot. She had been brought into the hospital in critical condition and rushed into surgery. Thankfully the procedure was executed without a glitch. Jane's coworkers had visited of course, but they had things to do. Angela did not. Her marriage was falling apart, two of her children were in the hospital, and she didn't know what to do with herself.

She had been sitting with either Jane or Frankie for two days, refusing to go home for anything. Her husband had brought her some cloths after the first night but hadn't returned sense. Frankie had woken up just hours before while Angela was with him. He was disoriented and drowsy from the medication he was on, but locking eyes with him gave Angela so much relief. He had gone back to sleep shortly afterwards and Angela had returned to Jane's side.

Just as Angela got up to stretch her legs, Maura walked in, her stylish yet impractical heals clicking against the tiled floor. "How is she?" Maura asked softly as she approached Angela.

"She's… She's okay. She's gonna be okay" Angela replied, her eyes darting over to Jane's bed. A moment of awkward silence descended upon the two women. Angela shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Dr. Isles," Angela hesitated, unsure of the right words to use, "I… I never got a chance to thank you. They say that you saved Frankie, that if you didn't… didn't… he would have…" Her voice cracked at the thought.

Maura walked over to the distraught woman and pulled her into a gentle embrace. "Thank you." Angela whispered. "Thank you for my children's lives."

A soft scuffling startled them and they broke apart, turning to the bed. Jane had moved her head slightly and her fingers were curling around the scratchy hospital sheets. Angela ran over and sat in the chair next to Jane's bed. She picked up Jane's right hand in both of hers. Jane let out a soft moan and Angela's grip tightened. "Jane? Jane can you hear me? " Though Angela's voice was gentle, there was a note of desperation. Jane's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at her mother, confused.

Maura stepped closer and crouched down next to Jane's head. "Do you know where we are? We're in the hospital Jane. You're going to be okay." Maura said soothingly. Slowly, Jane's eyes began to focus. They darted between her mother and her best friend.

Angela took rapid, shallow breaths. She leaned forward, starring straight into Jane's dark eyes. Desperate to hear her daughter's voice, Angela said, "Jane? Can you say something?"

Jane blinked and her jaw moved slightly. Angela and Maura leaned in as Jane spoke. "Ow." Her voice was even rougher than usual, but it was still her voice.

Angela couldn't hold in the tears any longer. She let them flow down her cheeks, staining them pink. Once she had started, she couldn't stop. All the fear for her children and the anger towards her husband that she had been holding in as well as the relief that was now flooding her body was rushing out. Maura was feeling emotional as well, though she tried to hide it. She didn't know what to do with all these feeling. That sort of thing was never her strength. She preferred solid facts and situations that did not require any sort of guessing.

Jane smiled weakly at her sobbing mother. She summoned all the strength she had and spoke again. "I'm okay Ma."

Angela looked up a sudden fire in her eyes. "Don't you ever pull that sort of stunt again or I'll kill you myself."

"Ma!" Jane protested.

"Oh Jane, I was so worried," she glances at Maura. "We all were. And Frankie-"

"Frankie!" Jane's voice was much louder this time. Her eyes widened and she struggled to sit up. She didn't seem to notice the burning pain in her lower abdomen.

Maura put her hands on Jane's shoulders, trying to guide her back down to the bed. Jane fought her meekly but without success. "Jane, Frankie is going to be okay." Maura was about to explain his exact medical condition but restrained herself. Jane wouldn't understand her if her brain was fully functioning. Now that she was pumped full of pain medication and antibiotics there was no way anything Maura said would get through.

Jane looked to her mother for conformation. Angela nodded encouragingly. "He woke up a few hours ago. Doctors say he should be able to leave soon." At this news Jane allowed herself to fall back onto the bed. The struggle to sit up had obviously drained her of the little energy she had.

Maura pulled her phone out of her purse and said, "I'm going to call Korsak and Frost," before stepping out of the room.

Angela's tears had slowed and she returned her gaze to Jane whose eyes were refusing to remain open. Angela bent over and kissed Jane's forehead. Jane wrinkled her noes slightly but was otherwise motionless. Just before Jane gave in to the exhaustion Angela whispered "I love you. I love you so much."

**Please Review! I would appreciate suggestions and constructive criticism. Thank you! **


End file.
